


Ambiguity

by BillieJoesSocks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirty OC, Oblivious Connor, Romance, Secretary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJoesSocks/pseuds/BillieJoesSocks
Summary: Analiese's life got a lot more confusing with the new addition of the RK800 at the police department.





	1. Chapter 1

She could remember the day he first came into the Detroit Police Department, she had just been dealing with a very cranky, middle-aged woman who was attempting to file a complaint about a group of “hoodlums” and “gang members,” who she was convinced were plotting against her. It had taken Analiese over forty-five minutes to manage to defuse the situation and send Mrs. Bouvier on her way with the reassurance that she would be looking into it.

As if she didn’t have better things to do. She had made the complaint to another officer about a month ago, and it had turned out to just be a group of twelve year-olds who liked to play basketball on the corner of the street that the crazy woman lived on.

Once she had finally ushered the woman out of door, she turned around, completely frazzled and worn out from the encounter, to see a tall, brunette man approaching her. She swallowed nervously and self consciously ran a hand over the crown of her head to smooth down her hair. He had warm brown eyes, and his dark hair was styled smoothly away from his forehead.

All in all, he looked like quite the catch.

Then her eyes caught sight of the blue LED swimming on his right temple. Her gaze quickly dropped downward, and took in the grey jacket he was in, the matching blue armband and triangle on his chest. The words RK800.

An android. She thought, slightly disappointed that this gorgeous man wasn’t a human male she could swoon after. He was quite handsome after all, but then again, most androids were designed to have no flaws.

“Hello, my name is Connor.” It greeted politely. “I’m the android sent by CyberLife. I’m looking for Lieutenant Anderson.”

Android sent by CyberLife? Jesus, out sick for two days and everyone forgets to tell you a robot’s supposed to show up. She internally rolled her eyes at her neglectful coworkers.

“My name’s Analiese Perez. I’m a secretary of sorts behind the scenes here- mostly just work with the civilian side of things.” She stuck out her hand, unsure what the correct way to introduce oneself to an android was- they could scan faces after all and learn more about you in two seconds flat than you could ever hope to get out in quadruple that time. He took her hand and shook it firmly.

“Uh, I don’t believe Lieutenant Anderson is in right now.” She peered around his shoulder to the desk crammed full of crap near the side of the room. Empty. “I can take a message if you’d like?”

“I don’t believe that would be best. Do you know where I might find him?”

Unfortunately, Ana probably did know where he was, and with an air of hesitation she divulged that information to the android standing in front of her. Explaining to him that he liked to hit up the local bars around this time, but she couldn’t be sure which one. 

“Thank you Officer Perez, I’ll go look for him.” And with that, Connor turned on his heel and strode towards the front door. 

“Um…” Ana stuttered, hand raised in surprise at his sudden exit. A warning was caught in her throat, but it was too late to inform him of Hank’s mistrust of any and all androids, or that he had a tendency to be cranky when anyone tried to pry him out of the bar.

She figured she should also tell him that she wasn’t even a police officer, either. She wore the navy blue outfit more as a uniform so people could tell she worked here. She didn’t even have a gun, or a badge, or any real authority. 

Shrugging it off, she just had to accept that Connor would probably figure it all out for himself, and went to make a note in her terminal warning anyone else about Mrs. Bouvier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I finally decided to publish something while it’s still relevant instead of sitting on a story for years until the fandom’s practically dead! The DBH writing circle still seems to be relatively small, but I was really inspired by everything else I’ve read, and everyone seems so lovely, so I wanted to try my hand. Wish me luck!
> 
> This will be crossposted through my other accounts on sites such as FF.net, and Quotev, and Wattpad, cause I like to just throw my shit everywhere, just btw.
> 
> Ciao <3


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Ana saw Connor, things were hectic at the department. A deviant android had just been arrested for stabbing his owner, and had been held in a cell before he was taken to the interrogation room. People were rushing around and trying to prep for Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Reed to actually start grilling the android who was currently sitting by himself, cuffed to the table.

Ana was no different. She was scrambling to locate some of the crime scene pictures she had printed out early that morning. Reed had snagged them from her awhile ago so he could “review the details,” but he had of course never returned them. She swore a Goddammit Gavin under her breath and began rifling through some of the stacks of papers and files on his desk, trying to put together the file of things they might need during the interrogation.

She had no desire to look like she was slacking at her job.

She was extremely lucky to still be working there as a pseudo-secretary. In all honesty, she probably could have easily been replaced with an android who could do the same things as her equally well, if not better. Plus, androids didn’t need to be paid.

Captain Fowler was just doing her a favor she was pretty sure, and not one out of kindness for her. Her uncle had been a police officer here, and had climbed the ranks with Fowler, both starting out as measly cadets. Ana’s uncle had been a Lieutenant before he was injured during a shootout, and from there his family had convinced him to retire to something less dangerous so his kids could continue having a father.

He had been the one to get her the job, too. 

Twenty-two and fresh out of college, with virtually no actual work-experience, the position had been a Godsend. 

She’d been working there ever since, but when she had started three years ago there hadn’t been the same kind of pressure from the android work force present from the higher-ups in the system. Now it seemed like every few months Fowler had to convince them she was a necessary investment.

Said she was, “the best option to interact with the general public.” And while that may have been true, since there was a good portion of the population who didn’t like androids, it still sucked to hear that’s all she was good for. Dealing with angry little witches like Mrs. Bouvier. 

Finally dragging the photos out from under a menu from a local pizza place, Ana rolled her eyes with a huff, and jammed it back where it belonged in the folder. Hurrying off to deliver it, she saw Connor appear from around a corner, and start heading towards Hank’s desk. 

She greeted him with a coy smile, tucking a strand of her currently loose hair behind her ear. “Hello Connor.”

“Good afternoon Officer Perez.” He replied, offering her a polite curve of the lips.

“Ah, I’m not actually an officer. Just a secretary.” She couldn’t help but look him up and down. He was in the same outfit as the last time she’d been graced by his presence, but she saw no problem with that. He was still pleasant to look at.

“Oh, my apologies, Secretary Perez.” He corrected, still the picture of professionalism.

“Analiese should be fine.” She pushed, the stiff title sounded awkward. “Afterall, I call you by your first name.”

“That is because I have no last name.” Connor informed blankly, exactly zero emotion present in his voice.

“Oh, um…” Ana had no idea how to reply to that one. Instead she decided to just bail on the conversation. He may have been cute, but he was kind of dense and seemed to have clunky social skills. “Well, I have to bring this down to the interrogation room, so…” She motioned to her folder.

“Okay. Thank you Analiese.” With that, he continued on his way to meet Hank, who was finishing up a doughnut at his desk.

She only saw him briefly a little later when she brought down some coffees that Gavin and Hank had requested. He had given her a dip of the head as a greeting, before he went back to staring intently through the two-way glass at the hunched over android in the interrogation room. 

After that, she had toiled around for an hour and a half, taking care of some little things that needed to be done, before leaving for the day. Technically she had already stayed two hours late, so if those staying behind needed anything, they would just have to figure it out for themselves.

__________

He appeared the next morning as well. 

Ana had come into work feeling rather refreshed, which was generally unusual for her. She had stopped at a cafe for a fancy coffee and a pastry as a little treat for herself, and bit of a pick me-up, since she was feeling a little worn down from the long day yesterday. By the time she got to the precinct, the caffeine had done her wonders, and she was ready to be peppy and get stuff done.

She floated by Gavin as she walked in, completely ignoring his smug, little smirk, and headed straight for her desk- latte in tow. She wasn’t going to let his terrible personality get under her skin today. 

Or, at least not so early in the day.

It was nearing ten a.m. when the android trekked back in. And since Ana was already standing up to go bring some hard copy files to Fowler’s office, and she was still feeling her caffeine-buzz, she modified her route to intercept him before he reached Hank’s desk. Despite the awkwardness of their last interaction, she was interested in a shake-up to her normally routine days.

“Good morning, Detective Connor.” She called coquettishly, careful to keep her voice down enough to not attract the attention of her coworkers. “And good job with the deviant last night.” She had heard through the grapevine all about the whole ordeal. His eyes were quick to find hers, and he paused in his journey.

“Thank you, and good morning as well, Analiese.” He returned simply, blinking at her slowly. “I must inform you I am only an android sent by Cyberlife to help investigate the recent crimes, I have not earned the official title of ‘Detective’.”

“Investigating recent crimes? Sounds like a detective to me.” Ana teased with a shrug, and sent him an innocent look. His LED twisted yellow.

Did she have any real reason to be flirting with the android in front of her? No, not really. But, she sure as hell enjoyed seeing that blank look and the slow blink. It really was unfair of her to subject the poor thing too it, but then again there were no real other cute candidates for her to be silly and flirt at here. 

Besides Gavin. And she had already learned her lesson in that sector.

It couldn’t hurt, right? To tease the android a bit? He probably wouldn’t even know she wasn’t being anything but polite, maybe just think she was a dumb human. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him…

From there she had excused herself once again, and went to actually go do her work, figuring Connor didn’t need to have her hold his hand and lead him to Hank’s desk. Although, if he asked, she sure wouldn’t decline the offer.

From her desk she could easily see Hank’s desk without having to do anything other than looking across the way, so she watched as the android hovered around, eyes scanning methodically across all the Lieutenant’s junk. After awhile he obviously ran out of things to look at, and resorted to just standing and waiting patiently. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

Luckily for him, Hank showed up not too long after, though not looking very happy to see him. Ana could hear his vexxed groan of, “Oh, Jesus.” when he realized who was waiting by his desk. Connor seemed unmoved by his outward show of displeasure. Fowler was quick to shut down anything further by calling the older man into his office.

She was slightly disappointed. She figured it would be quite entertaining to watch the two practically polar opposites attempt to interact with each other. Hank was hard for normal people to work with, nevermind socially stunted robots who he already had a disposition to hate. 

Deciding to go warm up her previously bought pastry, she snagged the paper bag sitting on the side of her desk, and headed to the break room. The small alcove was lined with everything one could ever possibly need in the police force; a fridge, coffee maker, microwave, and a box of thickly glazed doughnuts.

The annoyed roll of her eyes was imminent when she entered and saw Gavin already inhabiting the area. No doubt slacking. But, she figured she was fine since he was chatting up Officer Tina Chen, a short Asian woman, who Ana didn’t particularly care for. She was snappy, rude, and still acted like she was in high school, despite the fact that she was a twenty-eight year-old, married woman.

Not that she acted like it, though, with the way she sometimes overheard her and Gavin speaking to each other.

Ignoring the pair of them, she blasted her raspberry danish in the microwave, and was about to leave, when she turned around and saw Connor having just walked in, and looking in her direction.

But that didn’t last long, as Gavin had also spotted him. With a scoff, he nudged Tina. “Fuck, look at that. Our friend the plastic detective is back in town!” With that he got up from where he was leaning, and continued to mock the android, who seemed unmoved by anything he had just spouted off.

Connor merely greeted Gavin politely, as if the other man hadn’t been being a huge cock.

“Never seen an android like you before…” The detective muttered, as he got even closer, looking him up and down like a predator about to devour its prey. “What model are you?”

“RK800. I’m a prototype.” Connor supplied in his honey voice, still even and calm.

“A prototype?” Gavin imitated, feigning interest. “Android detective.” He motioned to him and gave Tina a look.

Feeling no good could come from this, Ana butted in from her bystander position just watching from the sidelines. “Yeah, which you would know if you knew how to read, Gavin. It is on the front of his jacket.” She called over to him. 

Deciding to be petty and not drop it, she sauntered over next to Connor, and made a big gesture of leaning over to get a good look at the right side of his chest. “Huh- R...K… Eight, Zero, Zero.” She announced, finger pointing at each piece like she was a child just learning how to read. “Curious how things are just written places like that, where you can see them with your eyes.”

“Shut your mouth Perez.” Gavin sneered at her angrily, before turning his attention back on Connor, grilling him on if androids were gonna take all their jobs, which Ana certainly wouldn’t mind anyone or anything wanted to replace Gavin.

“Hey, get me a coffee, dipshit!” The unkempt man ordered, to which Connor simply stared at him and blinked languidly, clearly not about to do anything the other man asked him. “Get a move on!” Gavin snapped, realizing it as well.

And then, Connor delivered the bomb. “I’m sorry, but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson.” He retorted.

With an annoyed look, Gavin turned to look at Tina, then whipped around and socked Connor straight in the gut, making him keel over.

“What the fuck!” Ana spat in shock, running over to shove him backwards, grabbing Connor’s shoulders, and standing behind him protectively. “What the fuck is wrong with you!”

He gave her a dark look that she easily returned. Clearly not expecting her to actually intervene, he seemed slightly put off by it. “You’re just gonna defend that thing?”

“Yes, I am!” The brunette hissed shrilly.

Gavin gave her a disgusted look, before turning his attention one last time to Connor, pointing accusingly. “If Hank hadn’t gotten in the way yesterday, I would’ve fucked you up for disobeying a human. Stay outta my way” He motioned to Tina. “‘Cause next time, you won’t get off so easy.” With that, he smacked Connor on the side of the head, and stormed out, his cronie in tow. 

Dropping down to a knee to mirror the android, she touched his arm tentatively. “Oh God, are you okay, Connor?” 

With an amazing ease, he stood up, and seemed to shake it off, adjusting his tie back into place. “Yes. He hasn’t damaged anything.” Dusting himself off further, he regarded the woman next to him. “Although, I do thank you for your attempt to…” He trailed off, unsure what to call what had just happened, but seemed to pick a word anyway. “intervene, in the situation between Detective Reed and I.”

“No, it’s nothing.” She waved it off, still hovering close to him worriedly. “He’s off his rocker, obviously.”

“Yes, perhaps he needs anger management courses.” Connor said so stoically, that Ana couldn’t be sure if he was being serious, or poking fun at him.

But, androids weren’t programmed to give sass, were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna post this yesterday, but then I suddenly fell ass first into a new fandom/ship that utterly fucked up my sleep schedule for a night since I had to read the treasure trove of new stories I had come upon. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Bye for now~ <3


End file.
